


Recalled

by TheFlamingAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Possible smut, Possible violence, Slow Burn, Top Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingAce/pseuds/TheFlamingAce
Summary: When Mercy received the recall, hesitantly she accepted, but she couldn't do this alone. Ace, a Nurse of hers, Agrees to help in any way he can, thus Overwatch is Recalled with an additional Support.  (Original Characters POV)Male Character x Jesse Mccree





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my First work Posted on this website! ive been working on this story for quite a while, and only now have i been able to create this account! This Work includes a Self Insert based OC, His Name is Ace and is a Medic working under Dr Ziegler. This is also a Slow Burn for Ace x Jesse Mccree, so expect future romance/smut (depending on what happens) 
> 
> Thank you for Reading, and i hope you enjoy!

 

The tapping of fingers on tablets echoed throughout the facility, quiet and empty save for one person. The clock had just struck 4am and the sun had yet to rise, but Ace was seated by himself, papers and papers of documents scattered across his desk. He groaned lowly at the reminder on how much he had to do, but today he was not to do it. Ace had only just got back from a holiday, and already patients were expected to be flowing in like crazy. Most of the Medics were with them for emergency care; his job was to provide support for when they got here.

The helicopters were set to arrive soon, loaded with the injured and dying. Luckily no-one had reportedly died on the way back, mostly do the fact they had the best of the best field medics on the case. He rose from his place, pushing the chair back under the desk as he went. He roamed the hallways silently with a clipboard in hand, he studied each of the rooms he had set up previously, and each had medical supplies, clean sheets and a name on the door. He had already received reports of all the injured soldiers and had decided to go ahead and set up rooms for each of them. 17 in total were reported to be bad enough to be sent back from the war. He was nervous, heart pounding despite his calm exterior. His phone beeped suddenly, signalling their arrival and within a few seconds the sound of the helicopters arriving reached his ears. With a deep breath he hurried along to the Helicopter pads.

Upon arriving the Medical staff on board had already got to work loading the patients onto the stretchers he had set up previously, he hurried up to the head medic, Dr Ziegler with his clipboard in hand. Holding it out he spoke quietly to the blonde, “Miss I have set up rooms for each of the patients, would you like me to assign medics to peoples cases?”

She glanced at him quietly; a small bead of sweat was making its way down her face, signalling the stress she was going through. A small smile crept onto her pink lips before she nodded, “please do, I need to attend a briefing nearby and then I shall join you” she turned away to leave, but Ace couldn’t help but say quickly, “thank you for all you’ve done”

She glanced back but continued walking without a word. He sighed, Clutching the clipboard he tapped one of the medics shoulder, “ Rachel, can you and Karla take patients 1-8, Nick and Stacy can take 8-17” as he spoke he pulled out a small bundle of sheets to her, “Those are the patient files and room numbers for 1-8, I shall go find the others to give them their own files”

Rachel nodded, brow furrowed nervously as she glanced at the files, “thanks, what are you taking?” She eyed him suspiciously which caused him to flinch, “I plan on helping where I can, and if needed I can perform the paperwork for your patients while you are busy keeping them stable” not the most interesting job, but it sure made Rachel happy. She nodded, smiling in satisfaction as she headed off.

Ace stared down the hall where Dr Ziegler had headed down, a small frown on his face, “maybe I should get her some coffee later”

 

* * *

 

 

It was 2 days later and under the eagle eye care of Dr Ziegler and her team all the patients were in stable condition. Only Ace and Dr Ziegler were remaining, it was late, perhaps 11:00 at night. Ace was to take the nightshift for the patients and had instantly noticed his boss’s state. She had dark bags under her eyes, sweat stains and even dirt from the battle still smudged on her cheek. It tugged at his heartstrings throughout the night. And after he was done the late night medication he headed towards her, hot mug in hand. She glanced up from her paperwork in surprise at his sudden appearance she opened her mouth to speak but Ace beat her to it.

“Dr Ziegler, I brought you some coffee, I was hoping you would take a break tonight” he scratched his scared cheek sheepishly, “I can do your paperwork if you’d like, you might faint if you keep up like this”

She stared at him wide eyes, brown eyes dull but shocked by his kindness. She sighed, a small smile slipping onto her lips as she leaned back, “I guess I could use a break” her angelic laugh echoed in Ace’s ears and he practically melted at the sound, he hadn’t heard that in ages. She took the coffee from him and places it on her lap, hands holding it tightly to fight the cold that had plagued tonight. She nodded her head towards a nearby chair, “Come sit with me, you need a break as well”

Ace smiled, a small blush on his cheeks as he sat down, resting his hands on his lap he forced himself to relax. She seemed satisfied taking a quick sip of her coffee she closed her eyes.

“Are the patients doing well?” she asked softly and Ace nodded, “they are all stable thanks to you Dr Ziegler” she opened her eyes but didn’t raise them, a sad smile slipping onto her face, “no that wasn’t me, it was all you guys, I’m sorry I had to leave”

Ace blinked in surprise, “that’s okay, we understand you are busy, but to be honest” he leaned forward slightly, “the only reason they made it back to base is because of you” she glanced at him, surprise littering her features and he winked. Her face lit up, a small chuckle left her lips as she took another sip. “You flatter me, really”

Ace smiled, Glancing at her screen curiously, “What was the meeting about?” he carelessly asked.

She tensed up at once, flinching away from him. He panicked slightly, holding up his hands, “You don’t have to tell me! If it’s confidential-“

“no..” she whispered, “it’s okay, I trust you”

He met her gaze in surprise, “you… trust me?”

Despite her kind nature it was well known that after the incident with Overwatch she was hard to gain the trust of. To be trusted by her was… unthinkable.

She smiled sadly; “you remind me of an old friend you know, a kind soul at heart” her eyes flickered around as she spoke.

“To be honest, I was hoping to talk to you today”

His ears practically perked up underneath the electronic muffs, “really? Is everything okay?” worry tinted his voice as he spoke and she quickly shook her head.

“Everything’s fine it’s just…” she stared down at her coffee silently.

Ace was about to speak up before she suddenly spoke, “Overwatch”

He blinked, but she quickly continued, “I have been invited to” her voice was getting quieter, “to help rebuild Overwatch” she didn’t look up, perhaps too ashamed to, but her hands were trembling by now.

He stared at her, shock gracing his features as he took in her words, reaching over quietly with his hand, wrapped his hand around her own he watched as she jerked up to look at him.

“Do you want to do it?”

Her eyes widened before guilty tears welled in her eyes, “yes”, she shook her head, “of course I do, the world is crumbling but I don’t think I can do it alone”

Ace sat back, letting her continue at her own pace. She sucked in a breath, “I was hoping, I could bring some of my Team along”

Sensing where this was going his eyes widened, she noticed and couldn’t help but eye him carefully, “I… I can’t trust the others Ace”

She sounded guilty, as if her distrust for people was something to be ashamed of.

He shook his head, “if you want me to join you Dr Ziegler” she paled slightly as he spoke, fearing rejection, but he wasn’t done, “then I shall, I have already pledged myself to helping others, I can do it best beside you”

She stared at him in disbelief, as if his words were wispy lies. Then her tears started falling, again and again and it wouldn’t stop, she carefully placed the coffee on her desk before reaching over to pull him into a hug. “Thank you” she sobbed into his shoulder, “thank you oh god thank you so much”

He smiled warmly, patting her back as she cried, happy and content with his decision he closed his eyes.

“When do we leave then Dr Ziegler?”


	2. Talking Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally uploading this within an hour of the last part, purely because ive written so much already... ah well
> 
> Have fun reading everyone!

After Securing replacements for the two, they managed to leave within a week of this new decision, Angela, as she had requested him to call her, had told him of her old friend that had decided to recall overwatch. His name was Winston apparently, and he had decided this after an attack on an old overwatch base. This was to be their main base now; it was located on a small island in the Mediterranean Sea. It was an old launch facility but also where Winston currently resided and the best place to form the illegal operation called Overwatch. The helicopter ride there was quiet. Just Angela, Ace and an ex Overwatch agent whom was flying the helicopter, He was happy to see Angela but did not ask her the reason in which she was visiting the Watch point.

The ride was quiet, smooth, and soon enough they had landed on a helicopter pad. Ace was staring up at the rock face in awe as he exited, the smooth transition from technology to nature was astounding and honestly he found himself intrigued on how it was built, but no matter, he was quick to leave the noisy helicopter and follow Angela into the building. They were greeted by the Gorilla known as Winston, Angela had warned Ace of this but even that wasn’t enough to prepare him to meet the lumbering beast. But he was awkwardly adorable, inviting them inside, having prepared a cup of tea and cleaned up in waiting for their arrival.

They were seated at the table now, sipping their tea as they spoke of old times, sometimes laughing and others sadly looking away from each other. Suddenly Winston looked up at Ace, “Is this Ace then? The person you recommended?” he eyed Ace carefully. Ace straightened himself up, “y-yes sir, nice to meet you!” he was stuttering slightly as he spoke but Winston just smiled warmly, “I trust Angela so I shall trust you as well, I assume you are joining as a Medic?”

Ace nodded reaching into his bag to pull out a folder, blushing he slid it across the table “I know this is a bit formal but I put together a quick resume, I figured it’d be good for you to know my skillset so you can assign me to something I’m suited for”

He nodded, small eyes sparkling with amusement, “Why thank you! That’ll be a huge help” he glanced at Angela “so far Tracer, Reinhardt and Genji has replied to the call Angela, I suspect the others are still deciding”

She nodded, glancing at the computer nearby, which had a list of previous overwatch agents, “it shall be a small group for now then; shall we try recruiting some new members?” Angela frowned in answer to her own question, “it might be risky though, remember we can’t alert the government to our activity” she carefully reminded him and his face fell.

“right” he commented sadly, glancing over himself at the computer, “I can get Athena to scout out potential members but I won’t invite them unless we are sure they will say yes” Ace watched the exchange carefully, clearing his throat he spoke up, “are you going to try and get in contact with the old members, it could be that they didn’t get the call?” They stared at him, Angela winced slightly, “I’m not sure they will be willing to hear us out, they must have changed since we knew them”

Ace frowned, “I don’t think that’s very true Angela, yes its likely they’ve changed, but from what I have heard, they still care for the world, and if recalling overwatch is in best interest they must have realised that it was better to join” She smiled sadly, “I guess you’re right once again Ace, I was hoping to see them again anyway” she placed her mug down on the table, “once Tracer is here she and I will head out to the first member,” she glanced at Winston, “I was thinking Jesse would be a good first choice, it’ll be harder to convince him yes but I think Reinhardt should handle Torjborn.”

Winston nodded, “good idea, I shall call in your helicopter once Tracer gets here tomorrow, she was pretty excited to hear of our recall” Angela sighed, “of course she was” Ace tilted his head, “What shall I do in the meantime?”

Winston directed his gaze towards the smaller man, “well” he blinked sheepishly, “I was hoping you’d be able to help me out around here setting up the base” He looked down at his hands, “But I would also like your opinion, as an outsider, on what we are doing” The blonde blinked, “how come?” “Well I have heard good things about you, you have no connections to any members so your outlook on them will be purely technical, I can’t afford to let my friendships cloud my choices” Ace tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I see what you mean, I shall help where ever I can”

They smiled at each other, Angela clapping happily, “well we shall head off to our rooms then. Winston you are welcome to buzz me to your office when Tracer arrives tomorrow”

The room was dusty, but nice, a large double bed sat in the middle and a drawer was set up to the side, Ace placed his bags there, pulling at his shirt carefully. It was time for bed. and despite not unpacking he was quite ready to sleep. Pulling the shirt over his head he threw it on the floor carelessly, unbuckling his pants and crawling quietly into bed. Without a word he lay back, head on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts flew through his mind which he let bubble and burst comfortably. Was this the right decision? Would his mum approve? The questions were left unanswered despite his quiet hopes. With a small sigh he rolled over, closing his eyes.

…

Only to awake the next morning in a fit of panic. His eyes flew open, hands clutching the sheets as he lurched off his back, tears flying from his eyes as he desperately tried to ground himself. Glancing around he started to relax, sucking in a shaky breath as he recognised where he was. The nightmare had already disappeared, and despite his desperate attempts to remember; he could not. Biting his lip nervously he glanced around for his phone, spotting it on the bedside table before tapping it lightly.

It was 1pm, way too late for Ace to see Angela before she left.

He let out a disappointed sigh, rubbing at his watering eyes and patting his cheeks. “What are you thinking Ace, We need to get up and help out around here!” He spoke aloud, scrunching up his face as he straightened his back confidently.

He swung his legs over the bed, running to pull out his usual attire and get dressed. Once he was suitably clothed he snatched his phone up and left the room. It was a short walk to Winston’s office, it was light outside and barely a cloud was to be seen, the rocks beneath his feet were warm and overall Ace was content. Kicking a pebble as he walked he approached the entrance, lightly tapping on the stone as he entered. Winston, who seemed to be reading something on his computer, jolted at the noise and spun around. He softened as he spotted Ace, sheepishly rubbing his head, “uh sorry, i'm not used to people being here yet it seems

Ace chuckled, waving it off with a smile, “That’s fine, What are you reading?” He adjusted his glasses glancing back at what seemed to be a news article, “Lena Brought me a news article that caught her eye, apparently she thinks a vigilante would be a suitable pick for the new Overwatch” He sounded sceptical, but Ace looked over his shoulder anyway. The red Visor and biker jacket in the picture instantly caught his eye, “they seem interesting, is their identity known?” The Scientist shook his head, “No, though Evidence suggest they were apart of Overwatch at one point,” he pointed at the headline as he spoke, “ they seem to be going for organisations that were suspected to contribute to Overwatch’s Downfall”

Ace blinked in surprise, glancing at Winston quietly, noticing the sadness on his face he couldn’t help but pat him lightly on the shoulder. Winston smiled slightly, “If they were, it might be a good idea to recruit them but…” he trailed off, flipping the paper over to point at another article about the masked vigilante, “they have been spotted in a lot of different places, it’s possible we won’t be able to locate them” Ace eyed the sheet, “maybe once they learn of Overwatch’s reform they’ll make themselves known” With a sigh, the blonde turned around, “Did Athena find any potential members?” he questioned softly, reaching over to pick up a few empty bottles of peanut butter and throwing them in a nearby bag.

There was a faint rustling and when Ace turned back around he found that Winston was nodding, reaching over to pull up another tab. There was a list of subjects, each with a profile and simple description and as Winston Scrolled, countless names rolled by. Some Ace recognised but most he did not, each brought on another feeling of helplessness, this was going to be a big job after all.

Winston, noticing Aces dilemma smiled back at him, “that’s just the full list, I have already crossed out more than 2 thirds of the lot due to either Death or unavailability” Nodding the blonde pointed at the other screen, “that is the shorter list then?” The first person he noticed was the blonde on screen, an Australian Soldier, but as Winston started to scroll Ace noticed that there were a lot of potential members, many were soldiers, ex and current, some were medics and a few were even mercenary’s or Body Guards.

Winston nodded, “I have already located one member who was keen on joining, a daughter of an Ex- Member, she was relatively easy to convince” he was hovering over the Black haired female as he spoke but quickly switched to another, “I would like it if I could get your opinion on another I have yet to invite” The man on the screen was older, a dark haired male with defined cheekbones and a beard. “His name is Hanzo Shimada; he was seen hanging around London lately after escaping his clan many years ago” Nodding Ace continued to study the man as Winston continued. “He left after supposedly killing his brother for the clan, Genji Shimada”

Ace raised an eyebrow, instantly remembering that Winston mentioned a Genji previously. Winston nodded, “Genji was a member of overwatch after that incident, he was used as an experiment by Angela, who was testing out her Cybernetic Tech, we managed to keep him alive but Hanzo has yet to know”

Ace narrowed his eyes, “That is a problem… sounds like a family feud to me, maybe we should stay out of it” The Monkey nodded, “I agree, so I’m thinking of sending Genji to find Hanzo, I am still uncertain if he will actually join us, even with Genji on our side”

The blonde sighed, “I think it is up to Hanzo to figure that out and decide for himself, I recon you send Genji to find him, and if he decides to join then so be it” Winston was smiling now, “yes thank you, that seems suited for their situation” tapping once at the screen as he spoke, he removed Hanzo’s Profile from the list. With a soft sigh he turned to the other, “well I do have others, but I assume you want breakfast?” Ace nodded and Winston pointed to the side, “I have some Cereal in there, no milk though, I asked Angela and Lena to get some groceries while on their trip” Ace visibly deflated, pouting slightly, “but what’s cereal without milk?”

He shrugged, “it’ll have to last until they get here later tonight”

Ace perked up at that thought, “They’ll be back that early?” He mentally recalled the world map in his brain, noting the distance between here and Texas.

Winston chuckled, “They left quite early, and Turns out there’s an emergency so Angela is rushing back with the patient” Ace paled, “wait what, you didn’t tell me this!” He shouted, panicking slightly he dropped the cereal, “I don’t have time to sterilise a room here!”

Winston blinked, “well, Angela didn’t say what the wounds were so I assumed we’ll see when she gets here”

Ace spun around, “My room is the cleanest, ill tidy it up for the patient, if its an emergency i'm assuming there will be blood and possible bullet wounds” Stalking out of the room he called over his shoulder, “Medical supplies in the right locker right?” Winston chuckled, pointing at said locker as he replied, “yep, if you need anything else just call me!”

 

 


	3. Miscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for the 29 people who have read this XP.  
> QUICK WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TRANSGENDER DYSPHORIA
> 
> But other then that its just a normal chapter.... lol. idk what else to say, i just felt like posting some more of the story.

****

Ace had managed to find the medical bay, it was dirty but would have to do, he managed to clean up one bed and lay out some medical supplies for when they arrived. It was earlier than expected so Ace jumped at the voice over the intercom, “Mercy and Tracer have arrived, I’ll send them in now”

Ace nodded, sucking in a breath carefully, suddenly remembering this would be his first job as an Overwatch agent.

Only moments later did the double doors burst open, a stretcher being pushed into the room with Tracer and Angela behind it, Tracer was blinking around the stretcher worriedly, occasionally tugging the blanket over the figure or talking loudly to Angela. The blonde spotted him instantly, “Ace” she called out, “I’ve got a case of a bullet wound to the side, it’s missed the organs but I’ll have to perform operation to get the bullet out”

Ace paled, nodding carefully he spun around, “I have a room open here, set him up while I get anaesthetic”

Without warning Tracer Blinked in front of him, holding out the Anaesthetic bottle and needle expectedly. She looked upset, rightfully so, but she was determined. With a silent nod he thanked her and turned back to Angela whom was setting the patient, Jesse Mccree, down on the bed. He was pale, perhaps from blood loss but even so he managed to smile pitifully up at him, “Thanks darling, do you have the butterfly needle? I’m not too good with needles ya see”

Even in this situation he was able to joke, this may have amused Ace but Jesse was rapidly losing blood so he just flicked him lightly on the forehead, “I’m sorry we’ll have to do with this one, please stay still, under Dr Ziegler’s care you’ll be fine”

 

The operation finished relatively easily, it was late at night, around 3am when it was finished, but it was a clean wound, and under Angela’s care it would be healed in no time.

It was 8:00 the next morning; Ace was seated in the medical bay, keeping an eye on the patient while Angela slept. She was exhausted after the surgery and with the added lack of sleep from previous nights she was about ready to collapse.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor was familiar to Ace and quickly put his worries to rest, the patient was alive and doing well. When he had last checked on him he was pleased to find the tissue was already healing, most likely due to the large Machine that was attached to him. This machine was a larger more concentrated version of Mercy’s famous staff; a medical Legend that Ace had only recently witnessed himself.

As he sat there, reading quietly on his phone the sudden beeping signalled change in the patients heartbeat. At first Ace panicked but quickly he noticed that the rise in heartbeat was because Jesse had awaken, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he looked around groggily.

Ace Rose to his feet, clicking his way over to the patient he waved slightly, “good morning Sir, How are you feeling?”

He stared at the blonde in confusion, “you’re not mercy” he muttered under his breath, doing a quick once over him. Ace flinched slightly, shuffling his feet, “you are Correct, My Name is Ace, I currently work under Angela”

He nodded, lost in thought as his eyes shifted to look around him.

“You are in Watchpoint Gibralter” Ace quickly said, “This is Overwatch’s current base of operations”

His eyes flashed back to him in shock, “Overwatch?” He rasped, pushing himself up with a wince until he was fully seated, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Its active again?”

Blinking, Ace cocked his head in confusion, “I guess Angela didn’t tell you, I assumed she had”

When he shook his head Ace cleared his throat, “well, Winston had Recalled overwatch a little over a week ago, so far Angela, Genji, Reinhardt and Tracer have responded, when you didn’t respond Winston decided to send Angela and Tracer over to find you” Ace glanced at his phone quickly before putting it in his pocket. “I’m sorry to say but if you don’t plan on joining you might have to stay here anyway”

Jesse chuckled lowly, “Nah Darling, I’m Joining, just shocked Is all”

Ace nodded, speaking in a professional voice as he did, “I shall let Winston know while you recover, is there anything else you need?”

He tilted his head, eyes wondering as a small smirk graced his face, “Well I wouldn’t mind if ya stayed to chat Darling~” his voice had taken up a flirting tone and Ace blushed slightly.

With an annoyed frown Ace turned away, “I’ll take that as a no then” As Ace sauntered away Jesse pouted, “Oh come on now Darling, I’d like to get to know a pretty lady such as yourself”

Ace Froze up, blush disappearing from his face as he paled. With a shaky voice he softly spoke, “p-please rest for today”

Jesse raised an eyebrow at Ace’s queer behaviour, suddenly wondering if he hit a sore spot, or maybe they were just shy. Shrugging, he lay back and closed his eyes.

 

Ace practically collapsed against the wall once outside of view from the patient. Hands shakily holding his legs to his chest as he stuffed his face into his knees. He desperately tried to calm his breathing, counting in his head as thoughts started to invade his mind.

“Ace?”

Jerking his head up Ace suddenly stumbled to his feet as Angela appeared. She was surprised, but that surprise quickly turned into worry as she spotted the tears in his eyes. “Is everything okay?” She quickly rushed up to him, reaching out to hold his hand comfortingly. Ace shook his head, tears welling as he took her hand, Rubbing it lightly as he tried to escape the thoughts in his mind.

“i-I’m a man aren’t I?” His voice was soft and shaky, Angela could barely pick up on it but when she did her face softened, pulling him into a quick hug, “Yes you are darling; you are a young handsome man okay?” she held onto him as he sobbed into her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him softly as he slowly calmed down.

When he finally came back to earth he blushed, slowly pulling away in embarrassment, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. “S-Sorry Dr Zi- Angela, Th-that was uncalled for”

She smiled worriedly, “That’s okay Ace, did something happen while I was gone?” she rubbed at his hand that he didn’t realise was still locked in hers. His eyes shifted, avoiding his gaze, “th-the patient may have… flirted with me thinking I’m a….” unable to continue the sentence he glanced back at Angela in hopes that she understood. Her eyes widened, “Oh I see” then narrowed as anger flashed in her eyes, “I shall have a word with him for you”

Ace paled, “Oh no you don’t have to-“

“Yes I do Ace, I will not let him continue to act so inappropriately around his teammates” she stated stubbornly, giving his hand one last squeeze before passing him, “Go get some breakfast, you must be tired”

He nodded, eyes lowering as he obeyed her orders.

Angela was practically fuming as she entered the Med Bay, her angelic demeanour long since gone as she talked her way over to Jesses Bed.

He was awake, and had looked over at her entrance, “Hello mercy! Nice to see you again!”

He paused, his hand falling as he noticed her gaze as she stopped in front of his bed.

She sighed stiffly, Pinching the bridge of her nose, “You haven’t even been here for a day and you’re already being a pain”

Jesse blinked, “is that a pun?” he joked lightly, but he was still confused by her statement.

She grit her teeth, “look I’m only going to tell you once,” she looked him straight in eyes as she spoke, “Ace is a man”

He blinked in surprise, all at once the puzzle pieces fell into place, “oh…”

Angela frowned, raising an eyebrow, “Just an ‘oh’? that’s it?”

He shrugged, “That’s okay, my mistake, doesn’t mean I won’t stop flirting with him though” he winked at her and she sighed, “look, Jesse, you’re barking up the wrong tree here” she turned to leave before he called her back to continue. She sighed, a small smile gracing her lips, “In all the patients’ I’ve seen trying to flirt with Ace, every single one came out with more bruises then when they got here”

Jesse paled, “Oh…” looking down at his hands thoughtfully, “b-but uh, is he… you know… single?” he wiggled an eyebrow in her direction and she rolled her eyes, “No idea, not that I’ll tell you anyway”


End file.
